<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lightning in a bottle (can't let you go now) (satzu) by hiraixoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920376">lightning in a bottle (can't let you go now) (satzu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraixoxo/pseuds/hiraixoxo'>hiraixoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, twice being gay, twice royal ships, twicepinkvelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraixoxo/pseuds/hiraixoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sana is the life of a party. tzuyu is the girl who hides behind the smoke of her cigarette. plus college, heated debates, and skinny love.</p><p>(some king princess too, and the typical strict asian parents we asians have.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lightning in a bottle (can't let you go now) (satzu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just had to do it... my mind was SCREAMING when the whole plot just popped in.</p><p>i hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was horrible. The good kind. Time ticked down like a whirlpool, sucking out all the sadness from Sana's body and into her gutter. The bittersweet taste of beer showered down on her tongue and into her throat, and the Japanese loved <em>every </em>drop of it. She didn't want to waste a single one, actually, because what use would her money be if not for alcohol and partying and making her parents <em>fume </em>with anger?</p><p>Sana had considered herself a disappointment. Well, not originally. At first, she thought she was doing well for someone who didn't get much support from both sides of her family. Top of the class, a talented singer and dancer as well, and blessed with good looks to top all of that! You could say that Minatozaki Sana is all set for the future. She had enough friends, more than enough popularity, and enough money to get her ass working through the entirety of college - while not being exactly filthy rich. Sana was the dream. Of everyone. Except her parents, of course.</p><p>The blonde remembered it all. <em>December 25, 2012. </em>December haunted her like an uneasy ghost, and Sana was thankful that today was summer, and not the cold nights of winter. In summer, she knew she had the freedom to drown herself in bottles after bottles of alcohol. She also knew that partying every night was going to annoy her parents to the fullest, and Sana wanted to make sure that she went past that limit. Minatozaki Sana believed in <em>no limits.</em></p><p>
  <em>My sister died because she was driving past the speed limit. Of course there aren't any fucking limits.</em>
</p><p>After <em>that </em>phone call in Christmas, how could Sana possibly not be the punching bag of her parents' wrath and anger? Her sister <em>was </em>the favorite child, even after her untimely death. Sana knew that, and she wouldn't change a thing about it. Not because she hated her parents - although, back in Sana's mind, she knew that <em>that </em>was a reason as well - but because she knew why.</p><p>
  <em>Keiko was a sweetheart. I wouldn't understand why I'd be the favorite child, because a whole Minatozaki Keiko exists.</em>
</p><p>Beer polluted Sana's insides. Her body was wide-awake, and her mind was truthful and aware - not by much, but still aware.</p><p>Where was she, really? The last time that Sana saw her friends close with her was before she got up on her own and started grinding on some drunk boy on the dance floor. This was Sana's idea of <em>fun</em>, and she was pretty sure her friends since high school - the hime-cut dancer Hirai Momo and the demure, <em>woman-of-few-words </em>Myoui Mina - understood that fully. And she knew that she should <em>probably </em>take their advice on toning down the alcohol and partying, before she decides that it's too <em>light </em>for her and moves on to snorting heroine in the bathroom stalls.</p><p>Sana didn't have a limit.</p><p>
  <em>To hell with it.</em>
</p><p>Currently, she was dragged by an unknown person - most probably a woman, judging from how soft and smooth her hands were - to somewhere pointing forward. Sana was clearly drunk, just like everyone else in the sweat-filled, smokey club. She just wasn't sure if she was less drunk or more drunk than the woman holding her wrist.</p><p>Sana went along with a drunken smile, feeling her exposed thighs carry her through the drunk swarm of dancing people. She had completely forgotten about the bottle of beer she was holding to just barely three minutes ago. But Sana was almost sure that she didn't drop it, otherwise there'd be a commotion, followed by shrieks of surprise and fear. But there wasn't any, so she figured she was good.</p><p>The music was loud, and came with it were the bright neon lights that seemed to have been running messily around the club, hitting Sana's eyelids every once and a while. Sana's beautiful pair of eyes were closed, but she could still see the hazy purple color that painted the walls of the club, tinting other people's skins as she passed by them. People seemed to have fun in the darned club, even if it was under the influence of strong alcohol and most likely - drugs.</p><p>Still, Sana's wrist was still being held hostage by slender, smooth fingers, and she didn't <em>not </em>like it. She figured that the woman was probably dragging her to the rest room to have a good fuck, and Sana wouldn't deny them an equal need.</p><p>She heard the woman's drunken chuckle, and it was <em>way </em>too attractive to not have a one-night stand with. All was going well until -</p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going, drunk girl!" Said an annoyingly high-pitched voice that Sana was almost sure about being forced.</p><p>It wasn't her that bumped against the annoying lady, it was the smooth-fingered woman that was holding Sana. As an attempt to keep minding her own business, Sana felt the lady walk away from the scene, but of course, the annoying-voiced lady wasn't having any of that.</p><p>"Hey! Do you have any fucking idea who I am?" Said the girl, and as Sana opened her eyes, she knew the girl was attractive. Sana's all for pretty and hot and <em>frustrated </em>women actually, but not this one.</p><p>
  <em>Rule Number One: Never pull the "Do you know who I am?" card.</em>
</p><p>And this girl just did. So as the smooth-palmed woman tried to make amends with the pressed, annoying lady, Sana slipped away. She knew better than to mess with someone who claims to be <em>famous.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh please. Fame won't save you from a fucking car crash, you idiot.</em>
</p><p>Sana couldn't care less if the smooth-palmed woman felt her slipping away. This was, after all, a club full of horny people who would be willing to hook up with someone just as drunk as they were. Sana was almost sure that she was <em>way </em>drunker than the smooth-fingered lady.</p><p>She danced her way away from her, and once again, into the sweaty mob of drunk, dancing people. It should've felt noisy, <em>suffocating</em>. But to Sana, it felt <em>familiar. </em>Not the feeling, but the setting. Where she was, what she was doing, who she was with. Like it all happened before. And it did, since Sana's been doing this since the summer of 2013. Just a different place, just a different drink.</p><p>It was the second week of June, as Sana recalls. No back-to-college posters yet - those don't appear until August in where she lives. Sana had nothing to worry about. People were having fun - so why shouldn't Sana?</p><p>
  <em>My parents? Pfft, total suckers. They can kiss my ass when I'm buried 6 feet underground.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"What's up, party people?!" Yelled the kinda-good DJ into his microphone, and Sana could feel the whole club shake with the room's reply, who, surprisingly, still had energy to waste despite the amount of alcohol they consumed.</p><p>"Alright, alright! I can feel your energy, you drunk bastards! So, here's to the college seniors out here, who might be partying with us! And since y'all will finally be free from the prison that is <em>the system</em>, here's a game!"</p><p>The crowd all released a series of <em>oohs</em> and <em>ahhs.</em></p><p>"So, in a couple of moments from now, I'll be playing a song. I'm not sure if everyone here has good taste in music but if you know this one, then you're definitely golden. Anyway, I want y'all to move around the club! It's a big room! And then, when you feel the chorus nearing, I want you to grab the person nearest to you, and give them the deepest, most passionate kiss in your whole life!"</p><p>The crowd, along with the party girl Minatozaki Sana, cheered in agreement.</p><p>"Hey, it's all innocent, right? It's just a game! Whoever I think makes out the best will get a one-day 100% discount in any shop you want! I'll take care of the expenses!"</p><p>
  <em>Well, I have some things in mind...</em>
</p><p>"So... Without further ado, this is Electric Love!"</p><p>The intro soon began ringing into the excited space, followed by its wondrous drum beat. Sana could feel her body swaying along to the beat. Then, popped in the lyrics, which were as magical as its melody, but Sana was drunk and she couldn't care less about it. As long as the song sounds good, then she'll dance to it.</p><p>Her pretty feet carried her across the room, her eyes closed, and her mouth turned upwards into a smile. People occasionally bumped into her, but they were nice about it, so more good news for Sana.</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle."</em>
</p><p>Sana could feel the beat ripple against her body, her sprinting heart... Needless to say, she was pretty fucking excited on who she was going to make out with, may it be a guy or a girl.</p><p>
  <em>I just hope they're a good kisser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't let you go now that I got it."</em>
</p><p>Sana smiled, the lyrics actually going through her head.</p><p>
  <em>"And all I need is to be struck..."</em>
</p><p>Sana could feel it. The drop was coming near.</p><p>
  <em>"By your..."</em>
</p><p>Sana didn't need to know the song for years to know that the next line was the climax.</p><p>So what she did was grab an arm - which Sana recognized as thin, or thinner than what she expected - and looked at the girl's eyes - which was too pretty, by the way. Sana was almost sure that it wasn't the alcohol that made her smile as her eyes made contact with the taller woman's.</p><p>The taller woman was like an angel, for sure.</p><p>
  <em>Mom, Dad, I'll be kissing an angel. Proud of me yet?</em>
</p><p>The climax hit, and Sana tiptoed to match the taller woman's height - because <em>boy</em>, was she tall!</p><p>Sana's lips found hers, and for a moment, Sana could actually feel herself getting nervous, because the taller woman wasn't kissing back.</p><p>But thankfully, she did. Well, after the chorus had died down, actually. But still, Sana could feel the girl getting into it. So, very much like Minatozaki Sana, she deepened the kiss even after everyone else was done. She felt comfortable kissing a stranger! This was weird, even for her, but to be fair, she was kissing a stranger, <em>with an angel for a face</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I'm the luckiest woman in this universe.</em>
</p><p>When air became a problem, the two pulled away, and before they knew it, everyone's eyes were on them.</p><p>"Oh! I think we've got ourselves a winner! Or winners, because these are two <em>insanely</em> lovely ladies! Will you come up to the stage, please?"</p><p>And in a blink of an eye, the spotlight - which came from nowhere, shone on the two. Sana was blinded at first, but then she remembered that this was to chance to see the angel's face.</p><p>And when she turned her head to face her...</p><p>
  <em>Sweet mother, I cannot weave - slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so... how was it? I hope it's good enough :DDDDDDD sat here in bed all night (from 2 AM to 3 AM apparently) making this son of a bitch! i just know it's my new fav au of mine (sorry angel, you're way too angsty)</p><p>welp, let me hear your thoughts! if you want me to continue this, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! it would really motivate me!</p><p>and, oh! if you like twitter aus, you can check out my twitter acc (@SIMSMOMO) !! i mostly write satzu but i write for other ships too! it's just in the drafts hehe ;&gt;&gt; anyway, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>